Nodame Cantabile
Nodame Cantabile is published by Del Rey. Current price per volume is $11.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Nodame Cantabile Vol. 15: 12 Nov 2008 Current Issue :Nodame Cantabile Vol. 16: 05 Aug 2009 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Tankōbon manga collection. Published irregularly. Characters Main Characters *'Shinichi Chiaki (千秋真)' *'Megumi Noda (野田恵)/Nodame (のだめ)' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Nodame Cantabile Vol. 16 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 0345505239 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 15 WorldCat - ISBN 0345503325 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 14 WorldCat - ISBN 0345503317 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 13 WorldCat - ISBN 034549914X Nodame Cantabile Vol. 12 WorldCat - ISBN 0345494008 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 11 WorldCat - ISBN 0345493990 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 10 WorldCat - ISBN 0345493982 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 0345493974 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 0345485319 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 7 "Shinichi has always wanted to conduct his own group of musicians. Now, with the Rising Star Orchestra, his dream is becoming a reality. But there are many challenges to overcome: delayed rehearsals, too many soloists vying for the spotlight, and arguments over what piece of music they should play. Meanwhile, Nodame has troubles of her own. Etoh-sensei is trying to give her piano lessons, but she wants nothing to do with him! Nodame would much rather be helping her friend Shinichi–now that a grand hall has been reserved for the Rising Star Orchestra’s big debut . . . and Shinichi must prepare for the biggest show of his life! " WorldCat - ISBN 0345483693 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 6 "After Momogaoka Music University’s festival, Classic Life magazine runs a big story on Shinichi’s amazing conducting performance. But since graduation, he’s feeling frustrated–and not because he still has a fear of flying (despite the work of a determined hypnotherapist!) Shinichi wonders what the future holds. Then a chance meeting leads the music prodigy into a whole new direction . . . in Japan. Meanwhile, when Nodame visits Shinichi’s family, no one escapes unscathed. Maybe that’s why the friendship between Nodame and Shinichi is threatened–and could mean the end of Nodame’s Cantabile!" WorldCat - ISBN 0345483685 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 5 "Chiaki is beyond ecstatic. Maestro Stresemann has decided to conduct the A orchestra and has asked Chiaki to join him. But who will lead the S orchestra? Drastic measures mean a hilarious concert, and a festival to remember. From the student body to the faculty, the whole school is abuzz with anticipation. Nodame is playing a piano concerto, Chiaki is also tickling the ivories (and honored to be lead by the Great Master), and the S orchestra is just thrilled to be part of the program. Of course the real excitement begins the night before the musical event..." WorldCat - ISBN 0345482697 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 4 "Milch may be down, but he’s definitely not out. In fact, he’s back to take (or is it to force?) the gang to participate in the Nagano Music Festival. In preparation for the festival, the students go to a band camp where they do much more than just play music. Chiaki confronts his fear of the ocean; Mine spends his time getting a tan worth singing about; and Nodame the “orangutan,” after the humiliation of getting kicked out of a master class, gets set to prove that she can really play the piano. There are plenty of high jinks–and nobody gets away unscathed." WorldCat - ISBN 0345482417 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 3 "Student prodigy Shinichi Chiaki just can’t shake Nodame, no matter how hard he tries. Now he is forced to tutor her and Mine all night. So much for music being comforting! Then Shinichi gets a golden opportunity: the chance to temporarily fill in for Maestro Stresemann as conductor for the S orchestra. But after an unfortunate mishap, the maestro defects to the A orchestra and challenges Shinichi to a public-performance duel. With only weeks to prepare, can members of the inexperienced S orchestra pull themselves together to rival the confidence of the A orchestra? It’s going to take a lot of hard work–and inspiration from a certain free-spirited girl with a crush. The battle Shinichi can’t afford to lose has begun!" WorldCat - ISBN 0345481747 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 2 "There’s a new kid in town, and Nodame had better be on guard. Her new rival plays timpani like a dream–and has the hots for Nodame’s crush, Shinichi Chiaki. Plus, a wretched old man has his eyes (and hands) on Nodame. It’s a lot to handle, for a girl who has trouble just keeping her room clean... Shinichi has his own problems. A famous conductor starts a new orchestra at school, and Shinichi finally gets his chance to conduct. But he soon discovers there’s more to the craft than just following notes on a page. Could this hard lesson unexpectedly turn his life around and change his destiny? Take a look into Nodame’s world and find out!" WorldCat - ISBN 0345481739 Nodame Cantabile Vol. 1 "The son of a famous pianist, music student Shinichi Chiaki dreams of studying abroad and becoming a conductor like his mentor. Unfortunately, his fear of flying grounds his lofty plans! As he watches other classmates achieve what he has always wanted, Shinichi wonders if he should quit music altogether. Then one day he meets fellow student Megumi Noda, also known as Nodame. This oddball girl cannot cook, clean, or even read a music score, but she can play the piano in incomparable Cantabile style. And she teaches Chiaki something that he has forgotten: to enjoy his music, no matter where he is." WorldCat - ISBN 0345481720 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator/Covers: Tomoko Ninomiya (二ノ宮知子). Publishing History Originally published in Japan as のだめカンタービレ in the anthology series Kiss starting in 2001. First English language version published 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *Del Rey Online *wikipedia:Nodame Cantabile Category:Music Category:Manga Category:Josei Category:Humor